Sly IV: Art of a Thief
by Imaginator06
Summary: Three years after "retiring" from pulling off jobs, the Cooper Gang is reunited after a note form a mysterious messenger challenges the Cooper Gang tesing their wits and friendships as this is the biggest job they will face together. Please R&R!
1. The Reunion

**Sly IV: Art of a Thief**

_Chapter 1: Reunion_

_Paris, France_

_Sly Cooper was perched on the tip of the Eiffel Tower and he was in the rain, thinking, and thinking about his next move if he even had one. He was sad, confused and he didn't know what to do, he lost his friends and they were like his family, he was nothing without his friends around. But we will get to the reason why all this occurred…_

_Two Weeks Earlier…_

Sly Cooper was the leader of the Cooper Gang and it consisted of the people he trusts the most, his friends. But unfortunately he and his friends weren't at the best of terms because the last job they pulled off, Sly finally came across his families' vault but he also came face to face with Dr. M, who tuned out to be a former friend of Sly's father. But since that fateful night, Sly faked having amnesia so he could be with Carmelita and leave his thieving days behind.

But a little afterward, Sly and Carmelita got their own apartment and they have been living together for three years. Everything seemed fine until Sly gets a letter and a package from Bentley through the mail. Sly thought this was weird because ever since that fateful night, the members of the Cooper Gang have all gone their separate ways. Sly opened the envelope and it was in sloppy handwriting but it sounded urgent:

_Sly,_

_I know we haven't talked in a long time but now its time to come outta retirement, I think you oughta come by the headquarters (Murray's Van) so I can give you more detail._

_Your Buddy,_

_Bentley_

Sly was excited but also a bit dumbfounded, why after all this time would Bentley wait so long to come into contact with him especially after the circumstances that Sly was in. But Sly always had a plan to throw off Carmelita and this proved to be no different, he had to go and see Bentley, he couldn't resist a job anymore.

"Uh, Carmelita my sweet," said Sly.

"Yea, babe," said Carmelita.

"I received an invitation to the International Constable Meeting in London, England and it looks like it will last for two weeks," replied Sly coolly.

"That's great Sly, you are really coming along in the world and I am proud of you," said Carmelita as she kissed and hugged Sly, "do you want me to come with you?"

"NO! Uh, no that's okay babe, I'll be fine," said Sly calmly.

As Carmelita left the room, Sly opened up the package and he was delighted to see what was inside, his uniform and his families' cane. Sly packed it into his suitcase along with some suits as if he was leaving for the ball and also the Theivious Racoonus. In the morning, Sly woke up and kissed Carmelita goodbye then he left the apartment complex in the heart of Paris to the headquarters (Murray's Van) which happened to be parked under the Eiffel Tower.

Sly was anxious to see his friends once again but he hated to be gone so long from pulling off jobs like he used to and he may be a little rusty. He knocked on the back door of the van and Murray came out swinging the door wide open and giving Sly a big hug.

"Sly!!! It's really you, you're back!!!" yelled an excited Murray.

"Yea its me, nice to see you Murray," said Sly.

"The Murray knew you would come back and lead us once again," said Murray, "and it looks like you came just in time cuz Bentley's been freaking out all night about this note that he received via air."

"Air?"

"By air I mean a note attached to an arrow and coming through the window of my van and straight into Bentley's laptop."

"Man he must be crushed."

"Crushed doesn't even first describe how I feel," said Bentley who came out the van holding his broken laptop and the strange note, "This note was intended for you Sly and I don't know who could've sent it."

The note had clipped letters from different magazines and it looked more like a ransom note but it was creepy:

_Sly,_

_I will rise again but this time I will leave you in fear, it doesn't matter who you have on your pathetic team… I will rise again!!! The Cooper family will be no more!!! Tick Tock Sly, Tick Tock…_

Sly trembled a little in fear as he finished the note and he looked at both Bentley and Murray.

"There's only one person who could've sent this note… Clockwerk!" said Sly.

They all sat in the van and pondered the next move but hey also knew that if Clockwerk sent this note, then there will be more on the way but the purpose is still vague. Sly knew one thing however, he wanted a reunion with his friends but he never knew he'd get one from his worst enemy alike. But in the meantime it was time to get the Cooper Gang back together because this upcoming job will be the biggest and most dangerous one yet…

In the next chapter, as the mysterious notes keep piling up, Sly, Bentley and Murray travel to get the Cooper Gang back together but how will the rest react when they learn of the new threat they may face? Find out next Chapter!!!


	2. The Guru's Return

_Sly IV: Art of a Thief_

_Chapter 2: The Guru's Return_

_Brooklyn, New York_

The whole plane ride over to New York had one and only purpose, to find the Guru and the reason why Sly chose to find the Guru first was to have his mind examined especially after finding a note from Clockla. The plane ride was smooth but the pondering of Sly, Bentley and Murray weren't I mean what do you say after all that Clockla had put them through in the past? All Sly knew is that if this threat was to continue then he would have to put an end to this feud that has been haunting him and his family for centuries.

As the plane finally landed in JFK Airport, Sly, Bentley and Murray wasted little time by grabbing their bags and looking for the van which was transported via boat and as soon as they found the van parked in the parking lot, they jumped in and the search for the Guru began. Bentley finally got his laptop fixed and he was relieved that he saved all his files on a backup disc and he looked on the internet to search where the Guru could be at. After riding around for a couple of hours Sly and the gang got hungry so they stopped at a nearby pizza restaurant and now the brainstorming really began.

As Bentley was working vigorously on his laptop, Sly couldn't help thinking about how he would explain to his friends that Clockla was coming back and this time it seemed as if she meant business but he also started to think about Carmelita and how he lied to her. Normally Sly would take it with a grain of salt but this time it seemed to weigh on his heart and this truly was an emotion he never felt before… love. Speaking of love, Sly looked over a Bentley who was into his laptop and pondered what happened with Bentley and Penelope, so he had to ask.

"Hey Bentley, what ever happened to you and Penelope?" asked a very curious Sly to a very frozen in place Bentley.

"She left me… I got so much into my work and she started to feel neglected. I started to write books about our adventures cuz I missed pulling off jobs but Penelope felt as though my books were more important than her so she left and this is why I feel a little reluctant to find her," replied Bentley.

"Well tell you what how bout we try and find her last," said Murray who was in the middle of devouring a pepperoni pizza.

The whole night was spent in that pizza parlor and Sly and his friends started to catch up on the past three years but it seemed as though a month had past since their last adventure. Later that night Sly and the gang was in the van and they all were relaxing in the van, all but Bentley who was still glued to his laptop, he searched every site imaginable and he still couldn't find any trace of the Guru anywhere.

Ironically, Sly was lying on top of the van and he was thinking about Carmelita but also he was thinking about how he had to lie to her just in case Clockla decided to go after her. Sly looked at the view of the city until he came across a billboard that was far away from where he was and he used his Binocucom to bring it into view, and it was a picture of the Guru. It was an advertisement for a psychic reading and much to Sly's delight, he showed both Bentley and Murray who also was delighted. They managed to take down the address and they sped over in the van to the location. The building was small and it was next to an apartment complex, so Sly and the gang jumped out the van and ran in the building.

Inside, there was only one room which had a table and a crystal ball sitting on it but no sign of the Guru so Sly called his name and they heard a voice.

"Who's there?" asked the voice.

"Uh, this is Sly, do you know where the Guru is?" asked Sly.

"Yes."

"Well could you call him and tell him that Sly, Bentley and Murray are looking for him? We really need his help, it's a matter of life and death."

"Well I can't call him."

"Why not?"

"Because I am the Guru silly," said the Guru who had a device around his neck that allowed him to speak.

"Guru!!!" they all yelled as they ran over to hug him and they explained about the note and bringing the Cooper Gang back together again.

The Guru proudly joined the Gang again and explained that he didn't know how long he could fret about being a psychic reader and it was driving him crazy.

Now with the Guru back in the Cooper Gang, Sly knew where he had to go next and the rest knew as well. They all wanted to test the loyalties of the Panda King given his past with Clockla and they knew the fireworks were just beginning…

In the next chapter, with the Guru back in the Cooper Gang, Sly and his friends travel to Hong Kong where they have to convince the Panda King to join the Cooper Gang again, but what surprises will they run into as they try to pull off this task? Find out next time!!!


	3. The Fireworks of Panda King

Sly IV: Art of a Thief

Chapter 3

The Fireworks of Panda King

Hong Kong, China

The whole plane ride to Hong Kong was very delightful as Sly, Bentley, Murray and the Guru all reminisced of their adventures together and it was also an opportunity for Sly to fill in the Guru with the events so far leading up to the note from Clockla. While he was thinking about it, Sly allowed the Guru to evaluate his mind and to clear up any confusion of his thoughts and fears.

"Sly, it seems as if you fear for our lives but also a certain lady, Carmelita to be exact, so you lied to her and want to get the gang back together to stop Clockla before she tries to get to Carmelita," said the Guru, "However my prophecy for you is that you will have to make a choice which will further pick apart your thinking process and will play a key role in saving the world."

With that Sly spent the whole plane ride thinking about the Guru's words and what choice he would have to make in the end but nonetheless, he also had another thought that was nagging at him, where exactly does Panda King's loyalty actually lie? Is it with the Cooper Gang or did he revert back to his old Clockla Gang ways?

A lot of thinking fill the plane and so did the silence all up until the plane landed and then Sly, Bentley, Murray and the Guru got off the plane and then they got their bags without hesitation, waited for Murray's van which was transported via boat and then they drove off to find Panda King's house. Bentley searched the web to find any location that had anything remotely to do with Panda King and then he saw an ad online:

"_Tired of the same old bland birthday parties? Wish you had a better, explosive Chinese New Year? Well come on over to Panda King's House of Fireworks and we'll make sure to put the "explode" back into explosion!!!"_

"Hey guys I found something!!!" yelled Bentley.

"What did you find?" asked Sly.

"Well I found an advertisement from Panda King and it seems as if he owns his own fireworks business."

"Well what are we waiting for lets go find him then."

Bentley jotted down the address and they headed to a store that was next to the South China Sea and then they enter the store. It was very crowded and lots of people were hustling to buy fireworks and it didn't matter the occasion, they just wanted to buy fireworks. Much to Sly and the gang's delight there was Panda King, who was trying to sort through all the merchandise that people were stacking on top of the register counter.

"Okay everyone please try to get into a single file line and we can try to get to everyone one at a time," said an overwhelmed Panda King.

"Hey this is what you do now?" asked a highly amused Sly.

"Sly!?! Boy am I glad to see you guys!" yelled Panda King, "But I have to help these guys first and then I am closing."

When the customers heard this then they went crazy and then all of them rushed to the checkout counter with all of their fireworks and firecrackers alike. 3 hours and hundreds of crazy customers later, Panda King finally closed the store and took Sly, Bentley, Murray and the Guru to the back of the store to the break room.

"I'm so glad to see you guys, it's been a long time!!!So how can I help you guys? How is Dmitri and Penelope?" asked an excited Panda King.

"Well we haven't found them yet but we were hoping you like to join our gang once again," said Bentley.

"Well we got a strange note from Clockla and it seems as if she is going to make her return once again," said Sly who was curious to see Panda King's reaction and much to Sly's surprise, Panda King was quite infuriated with the whole thought.

"So now she decides to show herself after what she did to me!" yelled Panda King angrily.

"What did she do?" asked Bentley.

"She… she took my pride and joy, she took Jung King!" yelled Panda King who now had tears in his eyes.

Sly felt sorry for him and he also felt kind of bad for questioning Panda King's loyalty and he realized that Jung King's abduction hits too close to home and it could happen to Carmelita or who knows, maybe even Penelope.

"When did you last see her?" asked Murray.

"She was at home and she really wanted to go to her friend's birthday party but I refused and she got angry with me, then she left the house and I haven't seen her since," said a sad Panda King, "I did get this pathetic note from Clockla though."

_If you ever want to see your daughter again, then I suggest you do as I say, you might even be reunited with your pathetic friends, but it won't matter because I have the perfect job for you guys and you will find out how you function under pressure and if you even can co-exist!_

_Clockla_

Just reading the note infuriated Panda King and he threw the note away, then he turned to Sly and the gang and he only said two words to them, "Let's find Dmitri and Penelope, crush Clockla once and for all and get my daughter back!"

The Cooper Gang is slowly coming back together and the next step is finding Dmitri which prove to be challenging because Dmitri is always on the move but once the Cooper Gang is back together, Clockla will be sure to present them with the next move.

In the next chapter, the Cooper Gang tries to locate Dmitri and they almost have a hard time doing so, but what other notes did Clockla leave that will further challenge Sly and his friends? Find out next chapter!!!


	4. Trouble in Paradise

Sly IV: Art of a Thief

Chapter 4

Trouble in Paradise

Malibu, California

As they rode in the van, Sly and the gang was silent as usual, there was no laughing or joking like there should be. Sly was in the passenger seat and he turned and looked to the back of the van where Panda King was meditating with the Guru. Sly was thinking back to when he saw Panda King emotional and angry but Panda King apologized for his emotional outbursts and proceeded to meditate.

Malibu, California was a beautiful place, with beaches and sights alike, this was the place that Dmitri is said to be at (at least this is what Bentley read on his laptop), but nonetheless this was a good place to start. Malibu had a lot of beaches and babes for Dmitri to mess around with and there was no excuse for Sly and the gang not to find him here.

Sly and the gang were walking down the boardwalk and there was so many people rollerblading showing off their talents in side shows and everyone seemed to have a good time. It almost took a hour to walk around and ask everyone if they saw or heard of Dmitri but everyone was in their own little worlds not even answering the question.

Finally when they decided to give up and get back into the van, they heard a voice coming from behind the van, as a matter of fact it sounded familiar.

"Hey ladies, it's the great Russian diving wonder, you want to see my talents?" asked the voice.

"That voice, sounds so familiar, there's only one person that is so proud of being Russian," said the Guru.

"Dmitri!!!" they all yelled as they ran behind the van and turned their attention to a side show that featured Dmitri showing off his scuba gear.

"Hey everybody what a cool day it is, ya?" asked Dmitri.

"It's so good to see you cool man," said Bentley.

"Nice try Bentley on the slang, but you are trying though," said Dmitri, "So what's new?"

"Well everything is new right now we need to talk to you," said Sly.

They went into the Murray's van and they filled Dmitri in on the possible return of Clockla and the fact that she has kidnapped Jung King. Without hesitation Dmitri agreed to join the Cooper Gang once again and help to save the world.

"It's weird because I received a note and I didn't pay any attention to it at all," said Dmitri as he showed them the note.

_You may think that you are going to live normal lives but the only thing that is going to be normal is that I will rise again and you and your pathetic friends will help me… or else. Just ask Panda King and Sly Cooper…_

_Clockla_

After Dmitri read the note, both Panda King and Sly were in a state of shock because Sly now was worried about Carmelita just as Panda King is worried about Jung King. The anger was now boiling in Sly's veins as he took the note from Dmitri and he read in over and over again, then he started to think about how Carmelita could be in danger and then he was brought down to his knees.

"I… can't believe it," said Sly, "I let her down and now she is in danger."

"Nobody expected Clockla to come outta nowhere and mess with us all of a sudden," said Murray.

"I lied to her, she must be so disappointed in me, she thought I had changed and now she is in danger because of me."

Sly was so busy with beating himself up that he didn't stop to think about how Bentley is felling now, that makes two people that were abducted that two of his friends cared about the most. Then he started to think about Penelope and what could happen if they don't get to her in time, he started to think about their fight and started to blame himself that he didn't pay more attention to her. The Guru intervened in everyone's thinking processes and then he finally spoke to all of them,

"This group of people, might be different in terms of the lives they may lead but we all one in the same when it comes to the people we care about and doing everything to save them, Sly and Panda King, you two must be strong because I fear that the worst is yet to come, I know it seems hard but you have to be strong for them," said the Guru, "Bentley I sense that you too have fear in your heart and I want you to know that the whole gang will be back together again I promise."

"Thank you," said Bentley who felt a little weight come off his shoulders but he was worried about Sly and Panda King.

Sly received comfort from Panda King by meditating alongside him and this made Sly feel a little better knowing that Panda King is one of the good guys, even though his daughter was kidnapped, he felt that Panda King enjoyed the Cooper Gang far more than the Clockla Gang. The Cooper Gang all sat in the van in a circle and meditated quietly, and then the sad mood was no more for now because there was one more stop to go before the Cooper Gang is 100% again, that is finding Penelope. They knew that the worst is yet to come but at least they have each other to rely on to get through it.

In the next chapter, the search for Penelope begins, but will they find her and bring the Cooper Gang to 100% or is she another abduction victim to Clockla? Will Bentley and Penelope work things out if they reunite? Find out next chapter!!!


	5. Tension On The Home Front

Sly IV: Art of a Thief

Chapter 5

Tension on the Home Front

Given all the circumstances that led them together, the Cooper Gang knew they had one more stop that Bentley dreaded as much as he was excited for, that is finding Penelope. Although Bentley seemed reluctant to find her, he also revealed he knew where Penelope could be. It was a trip that led them to Los Angeles, ironically miles from where they found Dmitri and this also was a relief that they save a plane ride.

The ride over to L.A. had its interesting moments seeing that Bentley spent the whole time asking for relationship advice. This was very intriguing to Sly because he was used to seeing Bentley soar when it came to hacking computers but when it came to the ladies, it was a different story. Nevertheless Sly and the others did what they could to give Bentley the best advice they could, that is until they arrived in the city of L.A.

Bentley also revealed to the others that Penelope was in the Los Angeles Convention Center where a RC Inventors Convention took place and that she entered a contest worth a $5,000 grand prize if she won. They finally made their way to the convention center and the place was crowded, it was over flowing with people looking at the different innovative ways people built RC cars and different devices.

It was suffocating trying to walk between everyone and trying to look for Penelope, it didn't make sense to split up because it would be impossible for Sly to find everyone else, so they stuck together. It took a while to find Penelope and it was Bentley, using his new found intuition, who found Penelope on stage presenting her RC device. It was an airplane that had cameras on it and there were TV screens on stage that showed the different camera angles on the airplane, one of which happened to zoom in on Bentley and the others.

It just so happened that as soon as Penelope was done presenting her RC airplane, she made her way to Sly and the others and the moment couldn't have been more awkward.

Sly wanted to motion to the others to leave Bentley and Penelope alone but Bentley wanted Sly and the others to stay for moral support. They all walked out of the convention center and made their way to the van, got inside and then that's when Penelope unexpectently broke down in Bentley's arms. She hugged everyone else as they all exchanged puzzled and surprised looks to one another.

"I'm so sorry Bentley for getting upset and… I'm so sorry!!!" cried Penelope.

"I'm sorry to Penelope, I should've paid more attention to you and everything," said Bentley.

Then they both hugged and embraced tightly as everyone else rolled their eyes as if they were watching a sappy romance movie.

"We have to stick together I heard about Carmelita and Jung King, Panda King, Sly, I'm so sorry," said Penelope as she cited this recent revelation from a note she received from Clockla.

_You better be lucky that Sly and his pathetic friends will find you before I do, just like I found Carmelita and Jung King…_

_-Clockla_

Both Sly and Panda King were trying to hold their composure as they both exchanged the note and read it repeatedly as if they were missing something but they couldn't find anything.

----

The trip back to Paris was a quiet and very somber one but nonetheless the Cooper Gang was back together and there was no way that Clockla could think about stopping the Cooper Gang. But unfortunately the Cooper Gang had no idea what Clockla had in store for them either or how they were going to get Carmelita and Jung King back so it is still a big mystery. When they made it back to Paris, the Cooper Gang drove and parked under the Eiffel Tower, waiting for the next phase, which was to wait for Clockla's call, whenever that was.

Then all of a sudden there was a call via Bentley's computer webcam in the van, and then it was Clockla.

"Well, well, well, I can't believe you actually got to reunite with one another, I'm impressed Cooper, but now is not the time to talk because I have a job for you. If you want to see your loved ones again," said Clockla who now revealed Jung King and Carmelita, tied up in chairs right behind Clockla who was in the dark but her bright white eyes glowed so bright, "Now that I have your attention here is your job, in Ancient Times there was a beautiful gem that was so powerful the possessor would control all the elements[like fire, water, wind and earth]. The only problem was that the gem was a fusion of four other gems which each had a different element you can control but there was a warrior who controlled it and he became so powerful that he tried to overthrow his own king. But unfortunately for him the king had him executed for treason then he separated the gem and he hid it deep in the four corners of the earth. Sly I want those gems and I will be the most powerful being on this pathetic planet, and in exchange I will release your loved ones, do not try anything stupid Cooper, I know you will do the right thing."

Then the webcam shut down and Sly couldn't have been more infuriated, so infuriated he went off on every one of his friends in the van and he went into the dark stormy Paris night. This brings us to the portion of the story in the beginning, where Sly sat perched on top of the Eiffel Tower and the rain was pouring down on him, but little did Sly know that this was also affecting Panda King and the rest of his friends not just him, but soon he will learn the true value of friendship…

**In the next chapter, Sly has a run in with his father's spirit and he gets a much needed lesson on friendship, will he come to his senses and lead the Cooper Gang or will his emotions get the best of him? Find out next chapter!!!**


	6. The Unfolding Plot

Sly IV: Art of a Thief

Chapter 6

The Unfolding Plot

Paris, France

If there was any time that Sly seemed helpless, now would be one of those times. He didn't know what to do next and it was driving him crazy, as he was sitting perched on top of the Eiffel Tower, but not as crazy as his friend who were back in the van. They were concerned for Sly because they didn't know whether he would want to continue on with the job or if he quit the gang completely. Everyone's thoughts were as cloudy as the rain clouds in the night sky which were hammering the city of Paris.

"What am I supposed to do now," said Sly to himself, "Clockla has Carmelita and Jung King and I'm supposed to find this stupid gem for her?!? I give up…"

"Now is that the Sly that I raised?" asked a voice.

"Uh, who is that?" asked a freaked out Sly.

"Well I thought you would recognize your father's voice when you heard it."

Then out of the blue it was the spirit of Sly's father, Connor Cooper, who freaked out Sly even more to the point it almost made Sly fall off the Eiffel Tower but luckily he kept his balance.

"Now I know you must be going through a tough time right now but it doesn't mean you should take it out on your friends understand?" asked Connor to his comprehensive son, "Now I have seen you do some amazing things and I appreciate you following in my footsteps, but son you have made me proud. You have forgiven the person responsible for my death in Panda King and you even made him one of the good guys. Not to mention the unbreakable bond that you have with your friends. But I fear, even from the grave, that there is more to this story than Clockla wanting some priceless gem and it is up to you guys to find out what it is."

"But dad she has Carmelita and Jung King, there is no way I can think about any other motives."

"That may be true but remember Sly I'm still with you no matter what and I'm with you in spirit."

"Thanks dad."

"Sly you must go to your friends and apologize, they are as scared as you are and you are the ultimate leader, after all you are a Cooper," said Connor as he was fading away, "Remember Sly, I am with you no matter what…"

"Dad wait…" said an enlightened but confused Sly.

Sly jumped off of the Eiffel Tower and used his parachute to glide to the bottom and he got back inside the van to his somber friends.

"Uh guys, I want to apologize for my behavior earlier, it was wrong and I'm sorry," said Sly, "I failed to realize that you guys are hurting too, especially you Panda King. But this is the time that we come together and we bring down Clockla once and for all. Look we have to stick together because I know if we put our heads together we can do anything."

Suddenly the mood in the van changed as Sly went from disappointed to inspiring all in one night but how he changed was anyone's but Sly's guess. They all came together to research the gem that Clockla was talking about but there was a lack of information that was until Bentley's ultra-sonar device started to light up. There was a strong signal coming from it and it seemed as if it was coming from the Pacific Ocean.

Much to everyone's dismay, they couldn't swim, with the exception of Dmitri. Everyone spun around to look at Dmitri, who was more than eager to accept the task.

"Don't worry guys, I will get down there and get that gem no?" said Dmitri.

"Yea man, we understand it yo," said Bentley.

"You are getting better my reptilian friend," said Dmitri who was preparing his swim gear until they received another call from the webcam, which happened to be from none other than Clockla.

"Well good job Cooper Gang, I'm impressed with your wits and perseverance," said a cocky Clockla, "But unfortunately you're gonna need more than that if you want to get all four gems for me in time. Not to mention the blue gem that's on the sonar as we speak. Remember you need to get your loved ones back, no?"

The webcam shut off and before it did, Sly noticed another person in the room other than Clockla, Carmelita and Jung King; only this other person was wearing a black hooded cloak. This raised Sly's suspicions even more and he even thought back to what his father said when he said that there was more to the story than some priceless gem. It was starting to make sense for Sly but he still had more questions than he did answers but his guess is that Clockla would reveal it to him soon enough.

The Cooper Gang fired up the van and they headed towards the Pacific Ocean, where the first phase of their job would begin.

---

Meanwhile in Clockla's unknown lair, she was talking with the mysterious figure that Sly happen to notice as the webcam was shutting off.

"So you are sure that he will go through with this?" asked Clockla.

"Yes he will, he's just as gullible as his father," said the figure, who now was revealing himself to Carmelita and Jung King… it was Dr. M, "Let's see if Sly has the necessary wit and discipline as you noticed he has and he will know who I am… I will destroy him and put an end to the Cooper legacy once and for all.

**In the next chapter, Things start to heat up as Dmitri goes on an underwater escapade to find the blue gem and Dr. M finally reveals himself and the true reason why he wants the Cooper Gang to find the Ultimate Elemental Gem.**


End file.
